Close
by petiteneko
Summary: To be close to somebody requires you to believe in them, it requires you to place your faith and hope in them.It entails that you trust them with your life. Warnings inside.


Warning: Dark fic, angst, violence, sexual themes, voyeurism and another but I do not want to spoil it.

Disclaimer: The quotes from Sheik's speechs are (c) of Nintendo as are the characters. The plot and origin of races is mostly mine :P

Too lazy to wait for edit. Had a friend edit ever-so-slightly while he read it. This is my second-longest one-shot! Just over 17 pages on MS word (longest is just over 20)

* * *

There a hero stood awoken from a seven year sleep. His limbs too long, his body too heavy. It was amazing that he managed to balance himself as it was – it was a miracle he was able to walk.

But that's what heroes did – work miracles that is.

Oh but the hero wasn't alone – and no not including his fairy companion. The two were never seen apart once the Deku Tree assigned them together. Well… No that's another story all together.

There was a shadow watching from a dark corner of the ceiling. He was crouched on all fours, one knee at his chest while the other was mere millimetres from the stone. He quite resembled a man preparing to run across Hyrule field – or a predator waiting for the right moment to pounce on its prey. And as soon as the previously mentioned hero came into range – that's just what that shadow did, pounce.

His red eyes perhaps were what threw the hero off, or it could have been the dangerous aura that radiated off of the shadow, it was doubtful that his hero had enough forethought to consider that the man was a true threat though. The hero was still just a child at heart. The latter unlikely reason of the sword being raised was eliminated by the words the shadow spoke:

"I have been waiting for you Hero of Time."

Because at those words the Hero of Time lowered his sword and offered a smile. He was far too gullible, far too trusting for his own good.

The shadow chuckled darkly. "You _are_ him, aren't you?" After speaking this, he circled the hero. "You do resemble him, holding the mythical Master Sword, wearing the green clothes of the Kokori, having a fairy companion. Let me tell you the legend that has been passed down by my people. When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest. One on a high mountain. One under a vast lake. One within the house of the dead. One inside a goddess of the sand. Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world." The shadow stopped circling the hero and met blue eyes with the single showing red eye of his. "Are you really able to do this _Hero_? Are you able to bear all of Hyrule's hopes on your back? Will you be able to accept that if you fail the world shall be doomed for eternity, that Hyrule will be forever encased in darkness? Can you, _a mere child_, take responsibility that every one of your actions will set Hyrule down a path of either light or darkness? Will you refuse _any_ shadows to enter this haven of light?"

The hero's head moved as he tried to keep the shadow within his sights. When the shadow had stopped moving, the hero had kept his gaze steady with the shadow. At first, his face was confused – probably due to the fact that the shadow had stopped moving – and then the hero formed a large smile. "Of course!"

This time, the fairy was the one who spoke up. "That's a nice story and all Mr. Mysterious, but _who_ are you? Why should we listen to you?"

There was an unamused, almost distasteful look on the shadow's face and he looked at the fey "If you _insist,_ I am Sheik – survivor of the Sheikahs. But that is neither here nor there." He turned back to the hero. "Then you have no choice Hero. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages. One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know. Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm. Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple. But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village." Sheik took a step backwards and sharply turned around. "And remember your promise _Link_." He threw a deku nut to the ground and disappeared from sight.

.+++.

They had met again in the forest of the hero's past. Although, it was in a meadow that none other than the destined ones and the Kokori knew of.

The shadow had disappeared in a darkened spot within the dead tree. He couched again, descending with deadly dexterity that could only be compared to a deceitful killer.

The hero did not notice Sheik's arrival.

Quietly closing in on Link, Sheik pulled out one of his daggers and let the point of the cold blade touch the back of the hero's neck.

He was quick to react, but too slow to notice. Link leaned forward, drew his blade and his metal met Sheik's, surprise filling his eyes.

Sheik calmly withdrew his weapon and sheathed it. "You need to be more aware. If I had intentions to kill you, you wouldn't be standing with only a mere drop of blood on your neck. You won't fulfil your promise if you are not paying attention to your surroundings Hero."

Link put a finger to his neck – and sure enough the drop was there. The hero then laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head before sheathing his sword. "Thanks for the advice Sheik."

A single blink was the shadow's only visible reaction to Link's words. "As you stand here now as a grown man, the meadow may still seem familiar. For others it may seem like a memory of long past. The flow of time is always cruel. Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it. However, a thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days." Sheik said and from the darkness he withdrew a lyre. "You may need to return here in the future or in the past. In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." A string was plucked and Sheik looked expectantly at Link who fumbled to grab an ocarina amongst his many pockets. The shadow continued his melody. When the hero managed the song, the lyre was replaced into darkness and the shadow turned. "Work on keeping your promise." He said, bending down to pick up a stray nut on the floor. After palming it and demeaning it usable, he said, "So I do not need to draw blood again." With a crack and a flash of light, the shadow disappeared.

.+++.

The second meeting within the Temple of Time was more successful – or at least so deemed by Sheik. He was met by metal against his own, and a smirk by the hero.

"You are learning." Sheik stated firmly but he lacked any emotion. He backed away, sheathing the blade again before pulling out his lyre. "There will be times when you must return here quickly. There will be times where you must travel between the past and the present. There will be times when you must put down your sacred blade and take it up again. When those times come, play this melody: Prelude to Light." Sheik played and waited. He repeated and turned. "There will be times where you must remember."

The hero stepped forward, reaching out. "Sheik! Wait!"

But the shadow was already gone.

.+++.

"She-woah!" The hero yelled as he was approached by the shadow in a volcano. His words however, were interrupted as he lost his balance and fell within the gap between the bridge. His right hand quickly grasped onto a wooden board, his left too preoccupied with his sword.

"Unpractised." The Sheikah said and looked down at the hero. All the while he was completely devoid of emotion. He crossed his arms and stood close to the edge.

Link laughed nervously as he met the shadow's gaze. There was something dangerous in those red depths, and it was almost as if he _enjoyed_ Link's incompetence. The hero shook his head before he began to pull himself up with his off-hand.

Sheik's foot pushed down on Link's fingers.

"O-Ow! What is that for!" Link demanded, tightening his grip – as if he feared that he would let go.

"Low pain tolerance to boot."

The hero did not sadden at Sheik's comment but the smirk suggested that he took it as a challenge. His hand twitched to let go, but Link forced himself up, forced his left hand to help support him.

Only then did Sheik move backwards and stared expectantly at Link.

Link didn't like the look that now formed in the shadow's eye. Danger was not the word to describe it – but it sent fearful shivers down his spine.

"Sheik." Link said and rubbed the back of his head with a soft chuckle after standing. "It's nice to see you again."

The shadow tilted an eyebrow which disappeared into his hair and wrappings. "It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time. The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go. This song is dedicated to the power of the heart. Listen to the Bolero of Fire." Sheik pulled out his lyre.

"You know Sheik?"

Sheik stopped in the middle of the melody and opened his glowing red eyes. The red light in the volcano did not help the malice in his eyes.

Link shuddered lightly but continued. "Why don't you stay with me? I mean, why don't you just follow me, help me?"

The start of a sentence escaped Sheik's voice before a large seismic wave struck the volcano. Both the hero and the shadow lost their balance – however Link was smart enough to lean forward to ensure he didn't fall into the building lava.

The _darkness_ in the shadow's eyes froze Link as he stared up into the hero's eyes.

"Did you ever hear about the child who kept a wild feline for a pet Link?"

The hero slowly shook his head.

"That's because Hylians do not like talking about the death of the child. Now _get off of me_."

The wave had long passed and Link scrambled to get off of Sheik and he quickly looked away.

"You are a _mere child_ Link. Now learn the Bolero of Fire and quit asking questions. If Death Mountain erupts before you can enter the Temple of Fire – all will be lost."

Link blinked, as if confused, but he soon obtained his ocarina and played the notes that Sheik taught him.

Link didn't even try to run after Sheik after the song, but still stared at him in a perplexed manner, especially after the leaving words of the shadow.

"The Sheikah hate liars Link."

.+++.

The hero was freezing within a cavern of ice. He was exhausted after fighting the white wolfos and the metal boots were _heavy_. However none of that was displayed on his face once the Sheikah showed up. Even if that Sheikah had two blades ready to scissor his neck.

"Exhaustion is no excuse to let your guard down Link. In fact, it should be the opposite." The scolding gaze Sheik held in his eyes had no effect on the hero.

"You're early!" Link beamed, only wincing once the blades tightened against his neck before being sheathed.

"There is only a time frame in which I must greet you in. It is between defeating the previous dungeon and entering the next. I just happened to be in the area."

Link's smile seemed to fall at Sheik's comment. "Oh…" He said softly, looking down dejectedly.

The shadow crossed his arms. "You are still insisting on your suggestion from before, aren't you Link?"

Link mumbled something, but he did not raise his head. "But... I want to become your friend, become close to you..."

"Close?" The shadow took a step towards Link and his hand wrapped around the hero's neck. "_Close?_" Link was pushed against a wall in an action that wasn't quite harsh – but it was neither gentle. "You don't know the meaning of _close_ Link." Both of Sheik's eyes were visible as they bore into Link's eyes. For the first time did emotion actually taint Sheik's voice and it was acrid, malicious, _dangerous_. "To be close to somebody requires you to believe in them, it requires you to place your faith and hope in them." Sheik's grip tightened on Link's neck and his red eyes narrowed into slits before his clothed lips caressed the hero's ear. His voice gained a corrosive quality. "It entails that you _trust them with your life_. And you _can't_ entrust your life to anybody _Hero_. _Anybody_."

Sheik stepped back and sharply turned, missing the shudder that ran through the hero's body. "If you came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time. This is all there is, with one exception, the Zoras are all now sealed under this thick ice sheet. I managed to rescue the Zora princess from under the ice, but she left to head for the Water Temple. This ice is created by an evil curse. The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse. Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt. If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple. Time passes, people move. Like a river's flow, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition. Young love will become deep affection. The clear water's surface reflects growth. Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself." Sheik played his lyre, waited for Link, and joined their duet. "Memories are the key to your mission – never forget that."

Link stared after Sheik as disappeared and raised a hand to his throat before quickly retrieving his lost boots and continued his mission.

.+++.

"As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake... Link, you did it." The shadow muttered to himself and watched the water level.

Silently, the hero descended to the pedestal and he smirked as he drew his sword. As quietly as he could, Link came upon Sheik and swung his sword.

The Sheikah raised both of his blades to block the Biggoron Sword that Link held with both of his hands and winced slighted at the strength behind it. With a smirk, Sheik pushed forward and let the recently-forged sword to slip through his crossed blades and quickly dodged the incoming blade. As Link came down with the weight the shadow raised his short sword to Link's neck but being careful not to injure the hero too badly. "Good, but not quite. You need to become accustomed to that new sword of yours if you wish to be successful Hero."

The sword dropped from Link's hand as a renewed smirk appeared. "That sword is just a backup." The hero's arm shot up and grabbed the Sheikah's cowl and pulled it down as he dragged Sheik towards him. Triumphantly, Link whispered, "and a means of distraction," before crashing their lips together.

At first, the shadow's sword pushed against the hero's neck before it relaxed but it wasn't removed. The second sword was sheathed before the shadow took over. The free hand moved to grab a fistful of the hero's hat and hair. Any control Link had vanished. Sheik's lips moved furiously against Link's eliciting gasps and moans from the hero. Their kiss soon ended by Sheik pulling Link's head roughly back and the sword tightening against the hero's neck. Relatively unaffected by the kiss minus flushed lips, the shadow contrasted from the flushed and panting hero. "Did I not inform you that being close to a person requires you to entrust your life in their hands hero?" Sheik glared at Link, his entire face visible.

Link smiled sheepishly. "But I know that you will not kill me Sheik."

There was a dry laughter from Sheik and his bare lips now touched the hero's ear. "You are too gullible hero, too trusting. How do you know that? How can you be so certain that I am not just using you; how can you be certain that I need you to live?"

Link's eyes snapped open and he tried to escape Sheik's gasp. Of course the hero had not thought of it. Zelda told him that the Ganondorf was evil – so that meant that all evil came from him. But as he looked at Sheik, the hero began to doubt that.

"But you cannot know that Link, can you? In order to know that, you would need to earn _my_ trust, you would need to become _close _to me, you need to convince me to let you _close_. You know nothing about me except that I follow you and teach you songs with some pretty poetry. You know that I am Sheik of the Sheikah and you will soon find out more about me with the next dungeon and the next sage. I'm certain that you won't be so keen to make out with me then." The shadow warned and moved his sword so that the tip rest on Link's neck as he pushed to draw blood and dragged the blade down. "Let that scar help you learn from your lessons. Duty comes before all else." The blade was wiped clean before it was sheathed. He lifted his cowl back up. He grabbed a deku nut but was stopped by Link's call.

"Sheik! W-Wait… Ruto said she wanted to thank you…" The hero's voice fell as he talked and he looked down at the ground, covering the wound Sheik gave him.

"I see..." Sheik said before placing his Deku nut away. "Look at that, Link... Together, you and Princess Ruto destroyed the evil monster. Once again, the lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here."

As the hero moved his gaze from the ground to the now-normal water levels, the Sheikah backed away before jumped up to the tree. The only evidence of his smirk shone in his eye before he dove into the water.

The hero sighed and looked at his bloodied gauntlet. "Sheik… just _what_ are you?"

.+++.

Kakariko village was under attack. The singular place that was left untouched by the Dark King's evil grasp. The roofs were on fire, the citizens were screaming and running. There was no better word to describe it other than _panic_.

Link had walked into this and people were pushing past him in order to escape from hell within a haven. Yet, there was one other figure that stood still.

Sheik. He was standing at the well with a foreboding expression on his face. What could he be staring at – something that only his eyes could see?

The hero ran up to his companion, worry etched on his face. However, before he could even ascend the stairs the shadow turned around and yelled.

"Link! Get back!"

The top of the well was flung off by some invisible force and no later was Sheik picked up off of the ground. The shadow held his throat – as if he was being choked and was soon flung around. The sound of bones cracking sounded loud even against the screams of the people and the crackling of the fire. The Sheikah however, silenced any sounds from escaping his throat. As if bored, the unknown force threw the shadow away and he landed on his head.

Dust rose in its wake as it traveled around the village, as if looking for more prey.

The hero pulled out his sword and shield as it approached both him and the Sheikah.

"L-ink…" Groaned out Sheik and he weakly lifted his arm.

The unknown force tackled Link and he fell unconscious.

The Sheikah winced as he forced himself to stand. He placed a hand to the side of his chest and took shallow breaths. "Fuck…" Sheik muttered and limped over to the unconscious hero who was just starting to awaken.

"Looks like you're coming around..." Sheik said, kneeling and ignoring the pain he previously displayed. "The evil shadow spirit has been released. Impa, the leader of Kakariko Village, had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well. But the force of the evil spirit became so strong, the seal of the well broke, and it escaped into the world. I believe Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it up again, but... she will be in danger without any help. Impa is one of the six Sages. Destroy the evil shadow spirit and save Impa. There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village. The only thing I can do for you is teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple... This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time... Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow." Sheik's voice actually seemed to sound solemn and he pulled out the lyre before plucked the strings.

Link's arm shot out and grabbed Sheik's arm and he tugged on it. "Is _this_ what you mean by before Sheik?"

Sheik pulled his arm back. "Just listen to the damn song Link!" He demanded angrily and turned his back. "You will find out more in the Temple."

"Nothing will–" Link started.

Sheik laughed darkly. "Oh? You will see _Hero_. I told you that you cannot become _close_ to anybody. You cannot know that I will not kill you, you do not know what my motives are…" Sheik turned around again. "You are forgetting your promise. Did I not say that _every_ action you do will affect this world. An _in_action counts as an action. You are not being responsible with the life that will destroy or save Hyrule. Hyrule _depends_ on you to return it to the world of light."

"But I _know_ that you won't harm me!" The hero insisted.

The shadow continued his dark laughter and a bandaged finger caressed the healing wound that _he_ made. "Oh, and what is _this_? You could have healed it with a fairy or a potion, and yet you let it form into this." Sheik glared at Link and dug his nail into the wound, and Link let out a howl of pain. The shadow turned around and wiped his bloody finger clean before plucking a string. "If you will not follow, Hyrule will fail." He played and heard the song clumsily play in a wind instrument. Only out of tradition did Sheik follow into a duet. As quick as he could, he placed the lyre away and pulled out a deku nut. "I'll take care of the village Link. I'm starting to doubt that you will keep your promise." The shadow disappeared in the light.

The hero fell to his knees and clutched his neck. His fairy came out and circled around to face Link. "Link! Are you alright? Hold on I'll get my–"

"N-No…" Link croaked out and winced at the pain talking brought his partially reopened wound. "Sheik wants me to learn from my mi-mistakes, and I am not. I need to.."

The fairy sighed. "I really don't see what you see in him Link. He's just so…"

Link smirked and whispered something to his fairy.

.+++.

The Sheikah was kneeling in a hidden corner near the Goddess of Sand, observing the hero with cold, calculated eyes. He watched Link look around, enter the Temple and leaving again. Only then did he pounce, yet he kept his distance and did not attack the hero physically. No it was words this time.

"You are impatient." Once again the words carried no emotion. "You can not proceed into the dungeon as an adult just yet."

"Sheik!" Link ran up to the shadow with a pleading look in his eyes. He stopped at a safe distance away. "

"The Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river... The port for that ship is in the Temple of Time. To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow. Listen to this Requiem of Spirit. This melody will lead a child back to the desert." Sheik pulled out his lyre as he ignored Link's words and played without hesitation.

Link followed. Once they finished he opened his eyes to look at the shadow. "I… I asked Impa about you, but she told me that you are of no importance. Why would one of your own kind refer to you like that!"

A strong gust from an overhead owl and the desert blew past, lowering Sheik's cowl for a moment and allowed for his malicious smirk to be seen. "Because Hero, I am not supposed to exist. Don't let my trust in you be misplaced." He turned around and as he was throwing the deku nut to the ground, Link's hand caught his arm. Sheik's head shot back to glare at Link, but the hero took advantage at that and pulled down Sheik's cowl and kissed his lips calmly.

The Sheikah shook but whether it was anger or some other emotion it was unsure, but whatever the emotion was it was _strong_. He viciously pushed Link away and glowered at him and gave him a punch in the jaw.

"You say that you aren't supposed to exist, but as you can see… you _do_ exist Sheik! The emotion that I, _and you_, hold for one another is _real_!" Link insisted with a sad smile on his face.

With a disgusted look on his face, Sheik rubbed at his mouth. "Fine, Hero. Ignore my warnings." The shadow threw the deku nut to the ground and disappeared.

.+++.

The hero walked into the Temple of Time, all six medallions in tow. He turned around to meet Sheik jumping down from an alcove.

"…I have been waiting for you Link." Sheik said and in a bare whisper he continued. "Link, the Hero of Time." Two of Sheik's bandaged fingers came together before ending in a snap. Their world twisted into something completely different. Link was the only one who looked lost.

When the world finally settled, they were in an endless room with a circular large mirror on either end. The floor was covered in a low level of milky water and mist surrounded them both. Many objects littered the floor – as if it were rubble of a ruin. However the most significant thing in the room was a solid dead tree in the middle of it.

"No way…" The hero muttered. "We can't be…"

The Sheikah laughed darkly. "Oh but we are Link. I know you recognise this place – it was in the Water Temple was it not?"

"But… we were in the Temple of Time! How did we get here? Sheik _what_ did you do?"

"Oh I assure you that I have done nothing too much Hero. Don't worry you need not fight your own shadow in this room. He is already dead correct?" When Link nodded slowly, Sheik continued. "We have just traveled to another realm, but it is simple to travel back." Sheik circled Link, water rippling and splashing with every step. "Let me tell you of the origin of the people of Hyrule, oh Hero of Time. Each Goddess has her own people – the Zoras for Naryu, the Gorons for Din, the Kokori for Farore. And what of the rest? Well the Goddesses decided to band together and create the ultimate race – and that was the Hylians. However at first, the Goddesses did not succeed and that creation is what is now called a _Human_. You may not have heard of Humans, but they were exiled from Hyrule as outcasts. Due to that they have abandoned the Goddesses and created their own beliefs. When the Hylians were formed the Goddesses still felt like something was off. So they left behind a mirror to the family who became the Royal Family." Sheik interrupted his story to gesture towards the mirrors on either end of the room. "The mirrors represented by our exits. However, this mirror did not show any reflection so it was given the name of the Mirror of the Shadow (1). One day a prince of Hyrule took an interest in the mirror that everybody avoided. When he tried to touch the surface of the mirror it rippled. So out of curiosity the young man reached into the mirror and then formed the first Sheikah."

Links eyes widened. "So – so when I killed my shadow I–"

There was a bit of humour in Sheik's dark laughter. "Unless you have the blood of royalty in you then no. You see, when the Goddesses bestowed the first King of Hyrule with the mirror, they ensured that only his blood would form the Sheikah. If any other creature – Human, Hylian, Zora or any other – tried to, they would only receive an incomplete shadow that could not think for itself and attacked blindly. The Water Temple room you entered was made by a Sheikah. For what reasons I know not, but it carries the same qualities. However, when you destroyed your shadow, it is unable to form again so if you walk into the realm of the mirror no shadow will approach you. But, as I was saying – the prince entered the mirror's realm and a Sheikah formed. At first, they fought, but both of them were evenly matched. Soon they overcame their differences and they tried to leave, but the mirror would not let them leave. Instead it spoke to them. It told them that only one could leave the room free. This caused another fight amongst the Sheikah and the prince. Eventually the prince got the upper hand and he made a proposal with the Sheikah. He told him that he could die here or swear away his freedom to the prince and his family. Reluctantly, the Sheikah went for life, and there became the race of the Sheikah. You may not know this Link – but in Hylian the word _Sheikah_ means _the shadowed ones_ because we originated from the Mirror of the Shadow. I know what you are going to say Link – but my story is not quite finished. This prince soon told his family about the mirror, and as time passed, many Sheikah were formed yet there were some Hylians lost in the process. The offspring of two Sheikahs formed a new Sheikah, but the offspring of a Hylian and a Sheikah however... formed a Gerudo. Something neither Hylian nor Sheikah – the child would be outcast. There were some parents who raised their strange children – but in the past if something was different – it was strange. The children had to live off of scraps and learned to steal to survive. At the time – there were many Gerudo males, but if a Gerudo mixed with either a Sheikah or a Hylian the result would almost always be a girl. Nobody knows or knew why. But that Link is the story behind Hyrule's races."

Link looked at Sheik, as if trying to take in all of the information.

"Do you finally understand it Link? Do you remember the promise that you gave me?" Sheik insisted, closing in on Link. "Do you?"

Link inhaled sharply as Sheik approached him. "I promised that I would return Hyrule to the world of light."

"_And_?" Sheik pressed.

"Umm… that I would accept responsibility?"

Sheik sighed loudly and took a hold of Link's chin and forced Link to look him in the eyes. "Tell me Hero. Tell me _why_ you killed your shadow in the Water Temple. Was he not humanoid – unlike your other enemies?"

Link's eyes widened. "N-No…"

"_Yes_." Sheik said.

"No! I'm not–! No! Even if you are a shadow–!" Link tried to shake his head – but Sheik's hand held his chin firmly.

"You _promised_."

"I'm **not** killing you Sheik!"

Sheik smirked and laughed loudly. "Then I'll have to kill Zelda."

Link stopped all motion. "Wh-What?"

"I'm not going to be living as a lowly servant." Sheik's eyes sparkled with possessiveness. "You see Hero, I am Zelda's Sheikah. I am her complete shadow. All that she is – I am her mirror. Let me tell you another thing:

Another unknown legend of the Triforce is passed down. If you would seek the sacred triangle, listen well... The resting place of the sacred triangle, the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart... the heart of one who enters it. If an evil heart, the Realm will become full of evil; if pure, the Realm will become a paradise. The Triforce, the sacred triangle, it is a balance that weighs the three forces: Power, Wisdom and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangle has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all. But, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce the part representing the force that one most believes in. If that one seeks the True Force, that one must acquire the two lost parts. Those two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, who will bear the Triforce mark on the backs of their hands. Seven years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm. But when he laid his hands on the Triforce, the legend came true. The Triforce separated into three parts. Only the Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's hand. The strength of the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a mighty, evil king, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied. To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the two other Triforce parts. The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is…" Sheik removed Link's gauntlet to show a bright yellow glowing triangle on Link's hand. "You, Link."

Sheik then lifted his own hand and pulled down a bracer to display a dark purple triangle glowing on his hand. "And Zelda is the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. She is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all, and I am her shadow. I hold a portion of her power."

At the tree in the middle, a woman wearing a dress stood up and turned around. "Sheik!" She yelled and ran towards them. "Don't… please don't do this to him!"

Sheik laughed sardonically. "Well if it isn't the princess. I'm sorry, but you see Zelda – I am only helping you on behalf of the prophecy and on Link's word. You have failed me long ago – ever since you gave me your word that you would kill me once it was needed I knew you were lying. Children cannot give promises."

Link looked back and forth between Zelda and Sheik. "Sh-Sheik? Why are you doing it simply for a prophecy and not for the good of Hyrule?"

"Unlike you creatures of light – a shadow can exist within times of either darkness or light. We are an impurity because a shadow cannot live without one or the other. If a shadow exists within light – there must be darkness. If a shadow lives in the dark – there needs to be light. If you two fail in your mission matters not to me. I only have two options. Live and kill Zelda – damning all of Hyrule – or die and let the prophecy be fulfilled. I will not taint the prophecy with my impure presence and create unnecessary liars, nor will I submit my will unto you Zelda. Now choose Hero."

"Stop!" Zelda screamed. "Don't Link! There has to be another way!"

The shadow's chuckle started out low. "Zelda… you don't quite understand, do you? You see…" Sheik's hand moved to grab at Link's hair and hat and pulled him down onto uncovered lips.

The surprised Hylian was shocked at first, but soon melted into the talent behind Sheik's lips, Sheik's _tongue_. He didn't seem to care about anything else except that _he was kissing Sheik_. That was all that matted.

"As long as I live Zelda, the hero is mine." Sheik spoke as he moved away from Link's lips.

Link looked down at Sheik with a soft smile and caressed Sheik's cheeks. "Sheik… I knew you would come around."

"Oh? I believe you got the wrong message Hero. You still need to kill me. It's for the good of Hyrule. I will not lie to you – the idea of living with you is… appealing, but it cannot be. If I live, you will die, but if I die, you will live. I must die in order for both of you to live. Oh dear – that makes me sound heroic, but I assure you that is not my intentions. I'm just stating the facts. Shadow and light can never coexist completely."

Link had a pained expression on his face. "Sheik… you can't honest think that I would…"

The shadow clenched his eyes and fists. "_Link…_" He growled lowly. "You _promised_." Shiek grabbed Link by his clothes and slammed him against a wall by the mirror. "I _trusted you_. Don't you dare betray my trust! Don't you **dare** lie to me too!" Hidden beneath the swirling anger there was a _desperate_ look in Sheik's red eyes. His hand moved and wrapped gently around Link's neck, caressing the scar left behind by his sword and hand. "I don't need a scar to remind me that I should not get close because that's what I want Link. _Kill me_." Sheik moved his lips to Link's ear, "_Because otherwise I'll cause your death and I'll kill Zelda._"

Link shook his head. "Sheik, I _can't_."

"_Fine_." The shadow whispered. "_Then I'll just have you and kill Zelda later._" Sheik ground his lower half into Link's. (Who shuddered at the contact) "_I'll ravish her childhood crush right in front of her while you enjoy __**every**__ minute of it._" Sheik laughed, grinding again. "If I can't get you to agree – I'll force another." His hand at Link's neck crawled up to grab Link's hair and he pulled it so that their lips were almost touching. "Don't resist. I know you want it. Wouldn't you like to," Sheik's hips pushed against Link's against provoking a moan, "be _close_ with me before you die?"

Link closed the distance between their lips and Sheik's lips curled into a grin.

Sheik pushed his lips harshly against Link's, letting his tongue force its way past Link's lips. Sheik moved his lips against the hero's lips and his moves were reciprocated.

Link's hips moved up as his member hardened. "Ah." Link panted, allowing Sheik further access to his mouth. His eyes were closed and he didn't even notice. His own tongue joined Sheik's.

One of the shadow's arms snaked around to pull Link closer, so that there was no gap between their bodies.

All the while Zelda had watched the two with wide eyes. "No…" She whispered – but at what was only known to her. She shook her head and quickly turned. She ran back to the tree with her hands covering her ears. "This can't be happening…" Her voice almost inaudible. "Sheik can't… no he…" The princess shook her head and tried to separate herself as much as she could from the couple against the wall.

Sheik's hands had crawled up inside Link's shirt and inched it upward. Their kiss only separated for a single breath as Link's tunic and undershirt was discarded. Sheik's hands were free to wander Link's bare chest while Link struggled to remove Sheik's wrapped turban. The hero was having difficulties as Sheik played with his nipples – circling them, flicking them, pinching them.

"A-Ah _Sheik_." Link panted.

Sheik smiled and kissed where his ear met his jaw and moved downward – stopping to lick the thin scar tissue on Link's neck. He continued his descent down to the nipples his hand had been teasing and his mouth provided further delicious torment –licking, sucking, biting.

Link finally managed to rid Sheik of his turban, moans and pants escaping from his breath. "Sh-Sheik! Ah! _Please_!"

The Sheikah was happy to oblige. He removed the tabard, the bandages and the shirt covering his upper body before continuing to tease the other nipple.

Link bucked his hips. "Sheik…" The hero whined.

Chuckling with his lips around a bud Sheik lowered his hand to palm the bulge that Link's erection made in his pants. Link let out a cry of pleasure. Sheik sucked a portion of Link's chest and grazed his teeth across the hero's skin so that it would definitely leave a mark.

"So impatient my little hero. Don't you want to enjoy as much of me that you can? Don't you want to keep me here as long as you can?" Sheik said as he kissed down to Link's belly button. Upon reaching the divot the Sheikah let his tongue enter and swirl around, and still palming the bulge in the hero's pants.

"Ah! Nn!" The hero could only moan in response to Sheik's ministrations.

The shadow chuckled and looked up to a nodding head before he _finally_ pulled down the hero's pants and set free the erection. Sheik pulled off the bandages covering his fingers

Before he let his forefinger slowly glide along the length with a dark smirk on his face. "Impressive…" He said and wrapped his hand around the girth, sliding down again.

Link's knees buckled under the pleasure and Sheik helped him down onto the watered floor.

Sheik moved his face down and immediately took Link's cock into his mouth. The hero let out a loud moan at the sensation Sheik's mouth provided him with. Sheik's head moved down to the base before he let his tongue help stimulate Link's penis. The shadow began to bob his head, his hands on Link's thighs, his red eyes hidden behind his eyelids.

"Un! Sheik! It's–I'm–AH!" Link moaned as he felt Sheik's tongue wrap around him, slide through the slit, glide across the underside of his cock; as he felt Sheik's lips encompass him; as he felt Sheik's throat swallow and suck. "Sheik!" He cried as all of the sensations pushed him past the last barrier and he released into Sheik's mouth.

Sheik swallowed the thick liquid but did not remove his lips from the other's quickly softening member. Instead, he resumed his ministrations. His tongue swirled around the tip and his lips lightly teased every inch. As Link returned from his high, pleasant hums escaped him, and his penis was brought back to life.

"Nnn… Sheik…" Link mumbled and he opened his eyes to hazily look at the shadow between his legs, staring back at him his lust-filled red eyes. A shudder went through Link and he hardened even more from the look in Sheik's eyes.

With a final suck, Sheik pulled away before standing. His thumbs hooked into the hem of his pants and he pulled it down – revealing his own hard-on.

Link swallowed as he took Sheik in all of his naked splendour.

Sheik moved himself to straddle Link's hips before smirking. Slowly Sheik lowered himself down onto Link – each moaning but for different reasons. "L-Link…" Sheik breathed once he fully sheathed the hero inside of him. Slowly, Sheik began to push himself off of Link – but never out completely. Up and out, down and in. His hands were on Link's shoulders for balance, and began to angle his body. Discomfort and some hints of pleasure phased across his face before Sheik finally found the spot he was looking for – and he cried out with a throaty moan of pleasure. "M-Move Link." Sheik ordered.

Link immediately obeyed as he thrust his hips upward – his own hands on the watery floor while still sitting up.

They soon developed a pattern: in and out, down and up. The water splashed beneath them as Link's body hit it with increasing speed and power. The Sheikah leaned forward and pressed their lips together while still maintaining their pace. Moans escaped the both of them – Sheik at the sensation of Link hitting that bundle of nerves within him and Link at the feeling of Sheik clenching around him as the pleasure overcame the shadow.

"Link again!" Sheik would order and be answered with a grunt. "Link faster!" Their speed would increase. "Link harder!" The last order had both parties moaning in response – first Sheik's cry of pleasure followed closely by Link's.

"Link! Ugh! Link!" Sheik tried to order but was soon cut off by the sensations that were overwhelming him. Thrust after thrust would rack his body with pleasure – it would muddle his mind, and all he could think about would be the motion between him and Link, about the pressure that was building deep within him. "Link!" With a final cry Sheik's seed shot out of his erect member, his body clenching over and over again. He felt Link's warmth coat his insides and Sheik collapsed against the hero, sticky with the substance that left his body.

The shadow took a few deep breaths before his hand began to blindly search for something within the now-soiled pool. His hand soon found it and it clenched around the hilt of one of his short swords before drawing it out from its sheath. "Link…" He whispered, moving his hips to remove the flaccid cock of the hero. "Don't forget that you have a mission."

The drooping eyes of the Hylian snapped open to look at the red eyes of the shadow before taking in the sword that he had. "No…" He whispered weakly, a heartbreaking sorrow entering the blue depths. "You can't…"

"Now you must chose – Hyrule or me. I am the one thing standing between you and saving Hyrule." The shadow placed the sword between the two of them. "Will you slay me by my own blade, or will you allow me to slay Zelda with it?"

Tears fell down Link's eyes as he closed them – reaching out for the hilt with his right hand. "I'm sorry Sheik…" He whispered, grasping it.

Sheik smiled and wiped a single tear away from one of Link's cheek. "You needn't be sorry. I asked for it." The shadow returned the whisper.

"No!" A female voice yelled and her heels splashed in the water. "Link! Don't do this!" Her efforts were in vain as she tried to avoid looking at the men's naked bodies. "There must be another way!"

A pained expression appeared on Link's face. "Zelda! Don't you understand? There is… there is no other way."

The princess grabbed the guards of the blade and tugged. "No, there has to be another way!" The two fought over the sword while the shadow looked solemnly between the two.

"Zelda…" Sheik said, and the princess looked over at him, losing her grip on the blade and the hero did not expect the release of pressure.

The sword flew into the air, arcing before falling down straight towards the Sheikah's uncovered stomach. It happened too fast for anybody to do anything about it except watch with wide eyes and the sword didn't find any resistance against the exposed span of skin. With a single jerk, the Sheikah's body fell limp and his red eyes were open wide. The blood that flowed out and sprayed tainted all that surrounded it – the princess, the water, and the hero.

"Link I'm–"

With cold, calculated eyes the Hero of Time looked up at Zelda before at his now-dead lover and said, "What is but two people's happiness amongst thousands?"

* * *

(1): This is NOT to be mistaken with Mirror of Twilight


End file.
